deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Godzillavkk/Avatar vs Ashan matches
Before we begin, I'd like to make it as clear as possible that this is NOT for deciding winners and losers. This is for deciding who will face who in a series of battle I'll be making over the next several months. For many years, people have assumed that the nations of Avatar The Last Airbender/Legend of Korra were the strongest elemental nations ever created. But is it possible that there could exist another fantasy world with elemental nations that could surpass what Nicolodean created? Hello... what's this? It's Ashen, from Heroes of Might and Magic. Like Avatar, Ashan has nations focused on the classical elements, but while Avatar has only 4 elemental nations, Ashan has 6. In addition to Water, Earth, Fire and Air, Ashan also has Light and Dark based nations. In addition to elemental nations, these worlds also have nations that either DON'T have an element, or use all of them. And these nations will be battling eachother in a series of battles I'll be making over the year. But this is where things get tricky, because some of the nations don't have established opponents. The nations for Water, Earth, and Fire have their opponents. But the Air nation of Ashan, the Free Cities of the East never appears in Heroes Games. So the Air Nomads don't have an Air based enemy. The only Ashan factions who could fill in for the Free Cities is the Light nation, are the Holy Griffon Empire, the Pao Islands, which has no element of it's own, or the Silver Cities, which ALSO does not have an element of it's own. But the Nomads also don't have an army or defense militia. While the Empire has an army of fully trained and armored human warriors, and mages who weild Light magic. And the Pao Islands are populated by Orcs who are not only fierce warriors, but also weild Life and Death magic. And the Silver Cities have the most powerful mages in their world and various constructed magical creatures to help them in battle. So, should the Air Nomads be present, or should they be swapped with the United Republic of Nations? If yes, who should the UNA fight? As for Darkness, for Avatar, the Dark Spirits will be present, but there are not one, but two factions who could qualify for fighting the Dark Spirits. The Ashan Nation Ygg-Chal is the nation of Darkness, so it would be Darkness vs Darkness. However, Dark Spirits are Spirits, while Ygg-Chal is made of material plane creatures. The other opponent for Dark Spirits would be the Demons of Ashan, who inhabit a supernatural plane called Sheogh. But their more Fire based, not Darkness based(And their NOT the Ashan nation of Fire) So who do you think should face who? I'm not looking for winners or losers on this board, I'm just looking for fair fights. Since I doubt many people know much about Ashan, as Heroes is more of a cult franchise, feel free to ask away if you have questions. Category:Blog posts